


Dawning at Dusk

by assaielotus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beaches, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Photographer Kim Mingyu, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Sunsets, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assaielotus/pseuds/assaielotus
Summary: Where Mingyu and Wonwoo went out for a walk in winter and they realize the reason why they feel warm is not the coat they're wearing.This is fluff. Trust me.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 30





	Dawning at Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever one shot SVT fanfic. I'm a JeongCheol and SeokSoo trash but come on, MinWon hits different. Please bear with me if I have typos or errors. I do accept criticisms. Thank you!

Dawning at Dusk

Light strides were made by the two people as they create a path of two pairs of footsteps along the shore of the beach they decided to go. Both were wearing heavy coats as the autumn breeze seemed to be colder and chilly. Ah yes, winter's coming after all.

The two males decided to sit on a bench near the shore, giving them a great view of the sea stretching far ahead to the horizon as it glistens, reflecting the colors of the sky above them. The surroundings are cold but for some reason, Mingyu feels fuzzy and warm and he sits beside the fox-eyed man beside him.

“Gyu, do you know why the sunsets are red and orange in color?” Wonu suddenly asked. The younger was surprised by the question but he was also curious of the answer to it.

“No. I haven’t thought of that. Why then?” he inquired. The older one smiled as he answers.

“Its because when the sun is on the horizon, the light travels an extremely long path and the color red has the longest wavelength and is scattered least in the atmosphere that’s why it’s the color that reaches our eyes. The other colors have shorter wavelengths causing it to be blocked by atmospheric molecules.” Wonu explained as he stared at the sun slowly setting itself in the horizon ahead. It’s rays breaking into shades of red, orange and yellow; the sea glowed amber as it reflects the sunlight. Mingyu tried his best to understand the former's scientific explanation of the occurrence happening right in front of them. Won has always been like this. He speaks a little and when he does, it oozes with knowledge or wisdom. He reads a lot which makes him a walking encyclopedia himself. The big puppy chuckled as his own thought.

“What?” Gyu felt the piercing gaze of the man beside him. He must’ve heard him snicker.

“Nothing. I just find it amazing how light spectrum works.” He replied. Despite the fact that his stature is bigger than the man, he feels small—in a good way— whenever they’re together. This time, it was Wonu’s turn to give a soft chuckle, his lips forming a small lopsided smiles as his eyes focus on the view before them. Mingyu can’t help but stare at the other’s face. His eyes admiring how the orange tints given by the sun perfectly matches Wonu’s caramel like complexion, the brown eyes turned hazel due to the rays reflected by the eyeglass the older was wearing. His gaze traveled to the soft rays of sunlight running through the proportioned jaw. Then to the lips. The soft, plump looking lips as it’s cherry tint was emphasized by the dimming light in front of them.

There was only one word he could think of that moment.

Ethereal.

“You can take a picture if you want to.” Wonu’s deep voice broke him from his reverie. He must’ve noticed I was intently staring. He let out a shy laugh before pulling out his camera and taking a few snaps of the most beautiful view he could lay his eyes on. After presenting the pictures and a little bragging of his photography skills, the usually cold fox-eyes met his innocent puppy ones, the pair of orbs he’s staring at became soft and stunning. He froze to his seat when Wonu moved closer, resting his head on his shoulder. Gyu released his trademark boyish grin as he wrapped his arms around Won, pulling him closer (if it’s possible) and holding him. It was already dim. The sun has finally set and the temperature was dropping, but for reasons they are both aware of, they feel warm and they know it isn’t just because of their duvet coats.


End file.
